Breakbot (Artist)
Thibaut Jean-Marie Michel Berland (born October 5, 1981), known by his stage name Breakbot,12 is a French producer and a DJ who has been signed with Ed Banger Records since May 2009.3 He studied at Supinfocom, a computer graphics university. He co-directed one short film Overtime with Oury Atlan and Damien Ferrié.4 The short won the Ottawa International Animation Festival award for "Best Graduate Film" in 2005 and the Internationales Trickfilmfestival Stuttgart "Young Animation Award" in 2006. Thibaut Berland also prepared advertisements and videos. Breakbot is most recognized for his remixes. His reworkings of songs by artists including Röyksopp, Digitalism, and Chromeo are among his most popular.3 The music video of "Baby I'm Yours" featuring Irfane was directed by Irina Dakeva and became a summer hit MTV Pulse, France. The music video was nominated for "Best budget pop/dance/urban video" and "Best animation in a video" during the UK Music Video Awards on October 12, 2010. In February 2016, he released his new album, Still Waters, produced with his acolyte Irfane Khan-Acito, and his track Star Tripper was included in Star Wars Headspace, a Star-Wars themed music album released by Disney.5 Contents * 1In popular culture * 2Discography ** 2.1Studio albums ** 2.2EPs ** 2.3Singles ** 2.4Remixes ** 2.5Mixes * 3Filmography * 4References In popular cultureedit Breakbot at the Festival Internacional de Benicàssim 2016 His 2008 remix of Pnau's song "Baby" appears in Gran Turismo 5, a racing video game. Also one of his songs, "Penelope Pitstop", features in the same version. Another one of Breakbot's songs, "Get Lost", appears in the 2016 racing video game Forza Horizon 3. Breakbot's position in popular culture is influenced by the similarities between "Baby I'm Yours" and 2012 chart hit "Treasure" by Bruno Mars. "Treasure" was re-registered in ASCAP with new writing credits, which included him and Irfane Khan-Acito, due to the similarities with the former song. In May 2013, during an interview in Tiny Mix Tapes, Breakbot explained that the boss of Because Music had mentioned, a year previously, that Mars wanted to cover "Baby I'm Yours". As Breakbot was busy finishing the album, however, "it did not happen". Breakbot called "Treasure" a "rip-off" of his song, however, he was "cool with it"; he explained that he also had many influences on his music "with lots of bits taken from here and there".26 In late 2018, his single “Baby I’m Yours” became an Internet meme, commonly paired with a voice clip of Paul Bremer saying "Ladies and gentlemen, we got him."7 Discographyedit Studio albumsedit EPsedit Singlesedit Remixesedit Mixesedit * Breakbot Summer mix @ Le Mouv' radio 2014 * Breakbot Beatport Live * Breakbot MixTape: October 2012 * Disco Mini Mix: Dance on Glass * BBC In New DJ we Trust Heroes Mix * Valentine Mixtape * Breakbot Le Mouv' radio 2012 * Annie Mac Minimix * TILT! Megamix * The Lazy Sunday Selecta Mixtape * Ed Banger, part 3 avec Breakbot | Novaplanet Mix * Bedtime Stories * Another Mixtape 2018 Filmographyedit * 2005: Overtime (short) -- directed by Oury Atlan, Thibaut Berland and Damien Ferrie